Hunter Lover
by Kharrma420
Summary: A Story of a girl,Raven, who is left in a zombie apocolaypse for dead, and finds comfort in a special infected zombie, the hunter. Its so tragic...


_Raven sighed, she had been sitting in bed all day, school closed due to the new "Virus" and the power was out due to the new "Virus" and the cellular lines were down due to the new "Virus" and she was BORED due to the new "Virus." Sure, it was nice that school was out, but no power, no cell phone, what the hell is she supposed to do? Eat herself before the "Virus" eats her? She was sick of this thing already, and it had only been 2 days. She took her flashlight, it was about 7 o'clock and just getting dark, and rummaged through her book shelf for a book. Her parents were gone: They left her behind, they went to leave to try and find a safe place to stay. Raven refused to go, she thought of this thing a whole big joke and told them to go without her, but now it was frightening a bit since she haven't talked to them in 2 days. All the stuff in the refrigerator was spoiled, except the large bottle with gator-aid in it that she had stored in the freezer for school, and it just begun to thaw out. She grabbed the book The Black Stallion _and sat down on her bed with the flashlight to read it. It was one of her favorite books, and she really loved black things.. Anything the color black attracted her like a mouse for cheese. She sat there for a while, then head some weird screams outside. It sounded like a large crowd going crazy over a terrorist attack or something like that. She looked out her window and saw a large crowd of pale looking, horribly mutated, crazy, bloody, people. She opened her eyes wider, then reached for her binoculars on her desk next to the window. She looked though the binoculars and stared at the people… She instantly knew why everyone left the neighbor hood, why everyone was so serious about this virus, why she should've gone with them… they looked like total, completely, freakish, Zombies. She fell backwards, panting and shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn't imagine why God would even do this to her. She curled up, not knowing what to do. Then some pounding came to the door, she jumped into her walk-in closet and closed it shut. She moved her toy chest that she had since she was a baby in front of it, then reached for the pistol that she stole from her cousin that was in one of her shoes she never wore anymore on her shoe shelf. In the other shoe were 3 rounds of ammo, along with the round that was already in the pistol. She never shot a gun before, but she sure as hell knew how to shoot a pistol. She didn't know what she was going to do, how long she was going to last, and if she survived this attack, were she would go. Her cell phone was out of service, and her parents, a state away. She set down the pistol, and the only thing she could do was pray. The banging got louder, and the scared 15-yr old girl grabbed her knees, frightened of what was going to happen next. Suddenly, a large metal baseball bat fell from the top shelf of her closet, clonking her in the head. She immediately passed out and fell asleep for about 4 hours.

She woke up, to sunlight peering in through the cracks that now showed through her closet door. She heard nothing. It was quiet, and amazingly birds were chirping away, a kind-of gleeful song. She picked up the pistol, and put the ammo in her hoodie pocket. She thought: _I'm alive. I'm fucking alive. Holy hell on earth. This must be my lucky hell of a day. _She peered through the cracks, and saw nothing but a bunch of bloody footprints on the floor. Her room seemed a bit trashed, and she still had her flashlight in her other hand. She thought she mise-well take the baseball bat, and other supplies. She grabbed her Jack-the pumpkin king skateboarding backpack and secured the baseball bat in the straps of were the skateboard was supposed to go. She put the flashlight in the bag, along with one of her sleeping bags. She pulled the toy box away from the door and noticed a sling-shot she made when she was 12. She grabbed it, because it was a really good sling-shot and slung rocks really good with it. She grabbed her bible, that was on the chair next to her closet, a bloody hand mark on it.

"What the hell, can zombies read something? This is bullshit." Raven growled angrily, she never let anyone ever touch her bible. It was a limited edition, gold cover, beautiful sparkly, all in cursive, medium sized bible. And now the cover looked like a horror film. She sighed, and put it in her bag. She looked around her room for anything else, and grabbed her phone and charger just in case service came back. She found her cat, Kittarri, hiding under her bed. She almost started to cry, the cat lived. But she didn't know what to do with it. She grabbed the small cat, she wasn't even a year old and shoved her in her bag, and let a hole open to stick her head out. She grabbed scissors and put 2 more large slashes in the bag so when zombies come, she could close the zipper and still air would come in for the cat while she shot away at the bastards. The bag was a bit heavy now, but not too heavy to the point where she would get tired after a while. She grabbed the dry cat food bag and stuffed it in with the cat, the bag was large, and it was only half full now. She grabbed the gator-aid as well, and put it in the cup holder pocket. She was all set. She grabbed her pocket knife with Jesus' portrait on it and headed out the door. She put the pistol in the other cup holder, and grabbed her baseball bat. She didn't want to waste any ammo unless she needed to. There were a couple mindless zombos up the street. Raven loved calling zombies "Zombos." it made them sound funny, even if they weren't. She took one last glance at her house said her goodbyes, probably forever in her head. Her parents said they would go to Universal theme park, and get a lift off from the helicopter from there to Georgia. Then that's where she was going, and thank God she knew the way. It would take a long time, perhaps 3 days, but there was a McDonalds up the street and she could just jack food from there. There was also a Walgreens, and a dollar general, a couple gas stations, and the highway. Exactly where she needed to go. She looked around and noticed her parents took the work truck, and not the car. She ran to the car and found the keys on the seat, with a note. She opened the door and the note said "You have your permit, so we know you can drive. Take the car for emergencies only, please stay safe. We love you -Sincerely, Mom + Dad." Raven smiled brightly, and whispered "Thanks, I love you too.. See you soon I hope." Raven decided to take the car up the street, but not onto the highway, it would be filled with cars. She hoped in the drivers side and put the keys in the ignition. She put her backpack in the passenger seat, and Kittarri poked her head out and meowed. "Mrow." Raven answered her smiling. She sped up the street, hitting about 8 or 9 zombies as she drove. She stopped at the McDonalds, and everywhere was deserted. She didn't want to make much noise, she learned from zombie games that she played that light and noise attracted them. She grabbed her bag, took the keys for memories, and kissed the steering wheel for no particular reason. She put the bag back on her shoulder, and with baseball bat in hand, smashed one of the windows and climbed in. She jumped over the counter and found the fries area. She grabbed a plate and poured a bunch of fries onto her plate and went over to the hamburger section. There was a bunch of bloody tracks on the floor, but she didn't mind. Raven used to cut her wrists between the ages of 11 and 13. She was used to blood. She made herself a cold hamburger, and jumped back over the counter and sat at the closest table. _That's something I always wanted to do. _Raven thought as she started to munch down on the fries. She set her bad on the chair next to her, and Kittarri was staring at her, hungry filled in her eyes. Raven pulled out the meow mix dry food bag and poured it right on the table, and let Kittarri out. Kittarri smashed her face into the food, devouring it like she hadn't eaten in days. Suddenly a low gurgle was heard from behind the counter and Kittarri's ears twitched and she hissed. Raven stopped eating immediately and grabbed the bat, stood up, and readied herself to smash something in the face. She waited quite a bit, then looked over the counter. It was just the slushy machine overloading with slush. She caught some of it in her hand and licked it off. Blue raspberry, yum. She suddenly turned around to stare a zombo, right in the damn face, stood there stunned, then kicked the thing in the stomach, making it fall back. She kicked it to the ground, and smashed the top of the baseball bat into its face. The man wore a McDonalds shirt, with a badge that said "Gregory". blood splattered up, and squirted Raven in the face.

"Eww! That's disgusting. Uhh, sorry Greg." Raven said, wiping her face with her sleeve of her hoodie. Kittarri meowed, then went back to eating. Raven quickly ate her hamburger, and picked up Kittarri and set her back in the bag. All of Kittarri's food was gone, and the kitten seemed satisfied. Raven went out the way she came in, and encountered a snarling zombo, he smelled like cigarette smoke, and a long tongue was drooling out of his mouth. Raven made a disgusted face, and hit the thing in the head, only for it to wrap its tongue around her wrist and drag her towards him.

"Get the fuck off you zombified freak! What the hell do you think your doing? Get off!" Raven yelled, dropping the bat and pulling out her knife, slicing the tongue off then jumping up and slicing its throat, making the thing fall over and cough. Raven kicked its gut to make sure it was dead, and it just twitched a bit. She grabbed the baseball bat off the ground and smacked the head off with the bat, making blood splatter once again all over her. She wiped it off her face with the same sleeve. Kittarri was shrunken inside the bag, then finally popped her head back out when Raven set the bag down to put the baseball bat into the straps.

"Hey kitty, kitty. It's alright. No zombos gonna get us. That's right yes! Who's a good brave little kitty, you are, you are!" Raven said as she petted the cat behind it's ears. She put the bag back onto her back, and headed for the highway.

"That thing back there smelled like a smoker. Disgusting.." Raven said as she though aloud. She reached the highway and started walking. Here was the start of her epic, long journey across the now waste lands of sweet home Florida. This was going to be Epic indeed.


End file.
